blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Habren (5e Deity)
Lore Habren Havron the Fourth was the youngest son of a king, Habren Havron the Third, who was the ruler of a nation whose name has been long lost to history. He lived thousands of years ago, and was not what one would expect as a 'good' deity. He loved seeing how terrified he could get people, setting up tricks involving snakes, insects, and pig's blood. While a good trick now and then can be pleasant, Habren took it to the extreme, and his definition of 'trick' was more akin to 'torture'. He would sometimes lock people in rooms, for days on end, starving them, then letting them out with large buffets. Due to his royal heritage, nobody dared to question him, or attempt on his life, until the day the nation was raided by a just newly formed race and the entire family, aside from Habren, was slain. Habren fled, with hot pursuit by the raiders, hiding wherever he could for days, weeks, and months on end. He was being starved just from hiding alone, when he met a lizardfolk Prayer Conjurer by the name of Chance. He fled with Chance, escaping using celestial magic, and Habren became Chance's apprentice, learning some magic. However, he was not interested in the magic Chance had, and was more interested in the idea of life eternal, but not losing sentience. At the time, only the Fontbones had succeeded in becoming sentient undead, and that was due to a fluke from their creator. Habren, unbeknownst to Chance, began studying necromancy, and was curious what would happen if he were to bind his soul to an amulet, starve himself to death, then quickly cast false life on himself seconds before he was dead. He did this over the course of weeks, however, due to his prankster nature, he gave hints to Chance of what he was doing to himself. Chance caught on moments before it had gone through, and attempted to stop Chance with some magic, the exact second when Chance had died. The combination of his soul partially entering an amulet, false life, and healing, turned Habren into the first lich. Habren was amazed, and gleeful, Chance was not. Chance attempted to change him back, however, Habren told him not to, for he wanted this eternal life. Magic coursed through his veins, for the few weeks he still had them, before they rotted off along with the rest of his flesh. Testing out magic, he had managed to turn Chance into a snake, and kept him in his eye socket, listening to his teacher's advice, as he continued his ways of trickery, until he eventually found a camp of Fontbones, and he was sent into a rage. Using the combination of some magic Chance still had, as well as Habren's own, they destroyed the raiders, and attempted to cause the first genocide, when Lady Creation saw this happen. Though she disliked the Fontbones, as they were killing many, she disliked the idea of a race being extinct far more. She didn't want to send Habren to any of the hells, as Lord Destruction would have control of him, now. Instead, she decided to turn him into a god, by force, where she could permanently keep on eye on him. Due to this, and not being able to affect much in the world in the ways of trickery, he eventually turned cold and uncaring, with Chance being his only way to hear about most events in the outside world. He desire to someday nearly destroy Lady Creation, and be allowed free reign, with his newer godly might, and cause famine, fear, and trickery all over the world. Category:Deities